Utterly Obsessed
by Magical Poof
Summary: OneShot James dumps his girlfriend for Lily. Ever wonder what she felt?


**Utterly Obsessed**

I brushed my hair until it was perfect, just for him. I put on my best make-up, without magic, just for him. I wore the color that best accented my eyes, dark blue. And then he had to go and _ignore_ me.

Sometimes I wonder why I bother. Oh yeah, because he's so hott! I sighed as I sat at the Gryffindor table beside James Potter. He could at least have paid me _some_ attention. I _was_ sacrificing spending quality time catching up with my friends, just for him. I mean, I was doing all this stuff for him, and he could at least kiss back a _little_.

I'm sure we'd be in a full out snog session if a certain little brat didn't have to come and ruin it for me.

Perfect little Lily Evans. With her shiny new Head Girl badge. She stole James, and she stole my Head Girl badge! I think Dumbledore was always too soft on those Gryffindors. Why aren't the Ravenclaws ever cut a break? Why are we 'supposed to know better' if the Gryffindors don't?

James was in the middle of beginning to drool over Lily Evans. I decided to distract him. I slid my mouth over his and enjoyed his surprise. I was about to deepen the kiss when he pushed me away. He pushed me away! He was actually _embarrassed_ by being kissed by me! His cheeks were flushed and I realized that it was Lily Evans's presence that threw everything off. She was watching.

I shot her a glare.

I'm sure by now I sound like a total slut, but I'm not. I'm a good, up-standing, self-respecting Ravenclaw Prefect. I just happen to like James Potter. Nothing wrong with that, right? Besides, I was not your average Potter's whore. I have _not_ slept with him, nor gone beyond some amazing snogging.

And I'm not ugly either! I don't see what Lily Evans has that I don't! The grapevine says that James would be best suited with a raven-haired, blue-eyed girl. That's me. And yet he pines after redheaded, green-eyed Lily Evans. People say I almost look like Rowena Ravenclaw herself! I'm the perfect girl for James! Why doesn't he see it?

I pouted at James, and he rumpled his hair (which was a gesture he saved for only Lily Evans, I might add), and continued grinning at her like a complete dolt. Why didn't he do that around me?

I can't say I didn't mind the attention his friends gave me, but it was only given while James mooned over Lily. Usually James was strangely protective, telling his friends to 'bugger off' if they were particularly interested in watching us in the middle of a snog session. Sirius, as usual, was first to pounce.

"My dear, I must say that ol' Prongsie here, is ignoring his lovely girlfriend!"

Then Remus. I wonder if he's a transsexual. He gets strange around that certain time of month, like PMS, you know? And that's for… Girls… And it wasn't really mood swings, really, it just seemed he got more mischievous and… Bold.

"I don't see how he can ignore you, mooning over Lily. I'm sure one of us could keep you occupied in the meantime." Remus winked. He winked. I don't know whether I should feel flattered or embarrassed.

Peter muttered something noncommittal, along the lines of "Can't he take his eyes of Lily for one minute?"

"James." I said desperately. "James! Hello? Remember me?" I cried, waving my hand in from of his face.

With his concentration broken, he seemed to snap out of his trance and look at me. He blinked a couple times, and then smiled.

"Sorry." He said, still smiling at me. I'm such a lovesick puppy. I practically melted. I knew my anger did.

"It's alright." I replied reassuringly. Am I really that desperate? Pitiful? Maybe I _should_ go snog Sirius in a broom closet somewhere. At least he notices my presence. But no, I'm a dedicated and loyal girlfriend, even if James isn't always…

It's not his fault if stupid Lily Evans has a spell on him. That's it, he's enchanted. I can't hold it against him, considering I would stare longingly at him in the halls… However, I did not have a boyfriend to neglect.

The looked at my napkin and twisted it anxiously. I'd left my friends to sit with him! Now, when he was ignoring me, I had no one to talk to. We'd been dating for three months! I _know_ we're meant to be; I'm his longest girlfriend. Just because he's mooning over Lily Evans doesn't mean he still doesn't love me. Right?

He was looking at her again.

"James?" I pleaded. "James, dear?"

He was still staring at her.

I tapped him lightly on the shoulder. He jerked his gaze back to me, looking surprised. I glared back at him. Oh, but he was so cute! His hair was nice and windswept, like he'd just got off his broom…

"James! I'm your girlfriend!" I informed him.

He grinned. "I know. I'm a lucky man, aren't I?"

I nodded my approval. He grinned and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek. Ohhh… I felt all tingly. Then _she_ came over.

She was talking with her perfect little friends, with her perfect red hair flowing out behind her. What did he see in her? She was so… Annoyingly perfect. Perfect people were horrible for one's nerves. Then he did it. Right in front of me! I'd been forgotten one minute after a quick kiss.

"Evans, wanna come to Hogsmead with me this weekend?"

And 'Evans' did not look mad. I was furious, but she was actually _considering_ it! She frowned, looking thoughtful. She has dimples even when she's frowning? What!

She didn't say anything, but looked at him for a while. Then she smiled. And she was off again.

James watched her longingly, wistfully.

"James, you already have a date." I hissed at him, gritting my teeth.

He looked at me in surprise. "I do?"

"ME!" I shrieked at him.

He stared at me. Then he blinked a couple times and a frowned crossed his face. Oh, yes, he was remembering who I was. Sirius and Peter sniggered at us from behind their mountains of food, while Remus observed with a calm eye, though I could see his mouth twitching upward.

And silence ensued the rest of the meal.

---------------------------------

"Look, I'm sorry." I told James a few hours after dinner.

James sighed, looking away distantly. "It's all right."

I sighed in relief. I hated when we were fighting. He was too cute for that. Even though he was adorable when he pouted…

"But I've been thinking…"

I paled. Thinking? That was the first thing someone said when they wanted to break up! Well, after 'we need to talk.'

"… This really isn't working out. I mean, you're a great person and everything, but-"

"But what?" I shrieked. "What have I done to be anything for perfect for you? And then you sit there staring at Lily Evans! What has she got that I haven't? Why am I not good enough for you?"

"It's not that, it's just-"

"We were meant to be! Lily Evans _hates_ you! Just give up on her! I can't believe you'd rather spend time fighting with her, rather than talking with me! We have so much in common! I'm a Seeker, I play Quidditch, too! Does Lily? Noooo. She hates Quidditch, just like she hates you! I'm even pretty, prettier than Lily! How is that not enough for you?"

"Look, I'm sorry, okay? I know I've neglected you, and stuff, but I don't think we're right for each other." He replied calmly, but looking a bit surprised by my outburst.

"But we are! You're utterly obsessed with her! You're just spending too much time watching Lily, if you give us a chance-"

James shook his head. "I'm sorry. I'm going to Hogsmead with Lily next week. I went to talk to her after dinner and she agreed."

I stared. Then, before I knew it, I was crying. I'm sure my mascara was bleeding all over my face, and I probably looked horrible. My eyes always got all red and my cheeks were all blotchy. Sometimes my nose gets really pink, too.

I turned and ran. I ran as fast and far as I could. I couldn't stop crying. Everything looked blurry and watery. The world was tilting from side to side as I stumbled about, trying to find the Ravenclaw common room.

Then I slammed into Charles Chang. I stared at him, sniffling still. He stared back. I realized that I'd knocked us both to the floor, and I was practically lying on top of him. I rolled off him. I sat on the ground, and he sat up across from me.

"I'm sorry." I sniffed.

He blinked at me. "It's all right." He replied. "Are you okay?"

I nodded. "I'll be all right."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah… I… I…"

I burst into a fresh crop of tears and began crying into his shoulder. He looked confused, and hesitantly patted my back. I cried for how who knows how long. Finally, I calmed, after some ragged gasps.

Charles drew out a handkerchief and handed it to me. I patted my eyes with it; know it would do no good to my ruined make up. I smiled at him, still feeling weak.

"Are you all right now?"

"Yeah. Thanks." I handed the handkerchief back to him.

He pocketed it and stood. Then he held out his hand to me. I grasped it, and he easily pulled me to my feet. I sniffed, like a little sissy, and hugged him.

"Thanks."

"What happened?"

"J-James dumped me."

Charles looked at me in surprise. "He did?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"He's-He's in love with Lily Evans!"

Charles looked at me strangely for a while, and then looked away. "He doesn't know what he's missing." He replied, giving me another hug. "Come on, let's get you to the common room."

I smiled at him. He smiled back. I held his hand as he walked me back to the common room. Somehow, I felt much better than I ever had when I'd been holding hands with James.

* * *

**AN:** Okay, this is about Cho Chang's mom and dad. Basically, I wanted to do one abut James's last girlfriend before he got together with Lily. This is a one-shot.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Harry Potter


End file.
